


D’amour et d’eau fraîche

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Friendship, In Universe, M/M, Post-Endless Waltz, Quatre / Trowa (mention)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Les amis, parfois, on s’en passerait bien !
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy





	D’amour et d’eau fraîche

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _D’amour et d’eau fraîche_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Drôle ? Langage cru ! Et narration minimale parce que j’ai pas réussi à m’en débarrasser complètement.

Pairing(s) : Heero / Duo établi

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Les amis, parfois, on s’en passerait bien !

Écrit entre le 10/02/11 ; environ 500 mots.

_D’amour et d’eau fraîche_

« Allô ?

— Pourrais-tu, _s’il te plaît_ , dire à ce qui te sert de copain d’arrêter de hacker mon entreprise ?

— … Un moment, je te passe Heero. » La langue contre les dents, Duo poussa un sifflement aigu. « Heero ! 04 pour toi ! »

Il attendit le déclic annonçant qu’Heero avait pris la communication sur le poste secondaire avant de raccrocher. Il sortit alors de la cuisine, une canette de bière à la main, et rejoignit son petit ami au salon.

« … pas moi, achevait celui-ci.

— Est-ce que Duo… ?

— Non », assura le métis après un coup d’œil de vérification au châtain.

Quatre soupira.

« Très bien… J’ai un hacker. Combien demanderais-tu pour m’en débarrasser ?

— T’as pas des gens pour ça ?

— Ils le contiennent mais ils commencent à perdre pied. Le petit salaud est plus vicieux à chaque attaque. J’ai besoin du meilleur et c’est toi. Je te veux.

— Quatre me veut, transmit Heero.

— Quatre rêve.

— Allons, Heero ! interjeta le blond, qui avait entendu l’échange. Je ne m’intéresse qu’à ton cerveau !

— Désolé, il était inclus dans le pack que Duo a pris.

— Je ne t’emprunterais que quelques heures, et je paie bien ! Ce type est un vrai problème !

— Quatre, je n’ai rien hacké depuis la guerre, je suis rouillé.

— Genre ! Un 01 rouillé reste supérieur à…

— Et puis honnêtement, ça me gonfle.

— Quoi ?

— Ça me gonfle. Démerde-toi. Et passe le bonjour à Trowa. »

Heero lui raccrocha au nez. Il se tourna ensuite vers Duo qui ne se privait pas de se gondoler.

« Dis à tes potes de m’oublier, tu veux ?

— Hé ! je suis quoi, votre pigeon voyageur ? Transmettez vos messages vous-même ! En plus, ce sont aussi _tes_ potes, je te signale.

— Pas s’ils continuent à me prendre la tête. Entre Wufei qui me saoule avec ses Preventers à la moindre occasion et Relena qui m’appelle chaque fois que son PC plante… Manquerait plus que Trowa veuille un second clown pour son cirque et on aurait la totale !

— En attendant, tu pourrais décrocher de temps en temps, grosse larve. C’est toujours pour toi de toute façon. Moi, on m’appelle sur mon portable.

— On pourrait se mettre sur liste rouge et ne donner le numéro à personne… Mieux ! on pourrait déménager sur une île déserte ! Imagine ça, seuls au monde, rien que toi et moi et aucun ami pour réclamer de l’attention ! »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? tu ne veux pas me sea, sex and suner ?

— Je te sex and sune quand tu veux, trésor, mais je refuse de le refaire sur le sable. Et les galets, c’est pas mieux.

— Monsieur est devenu une poule de luxe, il a besoin de son petit confort…

— Monsieur n’aime pas se faire poncer le dos et le trou du cul.

— Bon… piscine déserte, alors ?

— Tope là.

— Je m’occupe des réservations.

— Je prends deux semaines de congés. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je cherchais une idée pour la St-Valentin et c’est ce qui est sorti. Vous cherchez le rapport avec février ? Moi aussi !


End file.
